


It's been a long time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A reunion caused by those who love him most.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046716
Kudos: 9





	It's been a long time

Our story starts in Malfoy Manor. After barely speaking to his father for several months now, Draco's mother and husband have conspired together to get the two to see each other again.

Lucius timidly asked, "How have you been since, well, the last time we spoke?"

Draco said, "Fine."

Harry coughed.

Draco sighed. "You, father?"

Lucius replied, "Terrible because every waking moment I'm constantly reminded of my stupid, stupid mistakes in life."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I assume you're referring to the betrothal between me and Storia?"

Narcissa frowned. "Draco!"

Lucius muttered, "Yes..."

Draco told him, "Stop wallowing in self-pity or whatever this is, father. It's been years since our wedding and that's all in the past now."

Lucius perked up at this. "Are you saying that you've forgiven me?"

Draco shook his head. "I never said that, but it's not in my character to just stand here and watch you like this."

Harry gave him a nod.

Draco went on, "And while I haven't fully forgiven you for your actions in the past, I have moved on with my life now." He glanced at Harry and smiled slightly. "With Potter."

Lucius mumbled, "I understand..."

Narcissa nudged him.

Lucius continued, "I can't forgive myself either, but I'm glad that you're living a happy life now. With or without me in it."

Draco stated, "Perhaps we can be on speaking terms again one day, father. I would love for you to meet your grandchildren after all."

Lucius said, "I would like that."


End file.
